Story of My Life
by LoveWriting121
Summary: Just something I decided to start writing. Do leave comments below.
1. Chapter 1

'Hi', I screamed at the top of my voice to get her attention. Her name was Amanda, a cute, beautiful, gorgeous girl aged 13, with light brown hair and a smile so bewitching. She turned around and saw me. My heart skipped a beat I made my first move but what next. She waved her hand at me and began walking in the same direction, away from me. It hurt, the feeling of being ignored by someone who you loved so much. I walked or rather ran behind her to catch up. We were walking side by side as I looked at her at a dumb smile spread across my face. I could see her trying to hold her laughter at my childish behavior. 'You can laugh', I said, one look and we both were holding our stomach after laughing hilariously. I didn't know what to do at this point. 'Where are you going?', I asked casually, 'Waiting for my mom, she'll come only after an hour'. Perfect, I thought to myself, 'Hey, you want to join me for a snack?', I blurted out, 'No, I'm a little busy', she said. I just nodded my head and stood there beside her. An hour for nothing just standing there watching as she flirted with my best friend, Sam. I was jealous, oh yes I was. I saw her mom coming at a distance I just tipped her and she went in her mom's direction waving to Sam and not even looking at me. 'It's getting late', I said softly he knew something was wrong just by the change in my voice. 'What's wrong?', he asked, I just gestured nothing and headed towards the gate followed by him. We quietly took our bicycles and headed off towards his house, it was a Friday we had two days to enjoy. The ride to his house was rather quiet. Once we reached we headed up to his room and the first thing we did was play. We loved to play we couldn't think of anything else. We were playing but my mind was wandering off somewhere else, to her. I couldn't concentrate, I kept missing shots. He paused the game and again asked me what's wrong, to which I gave the same gesture. He didn't believe me he persisted, I just said I was having a rough day and just resumed the game. He was still worried and I knew it.

It was 2 am now I had been tossing and turning while Sam slept peacefully on the opposite bed. I couldn't sleep, I wondered what was she doing, where was she. I had a sudden urge to call her. I knew it was tedious but I had to. I didn't hesitate further and gave her a ring, which was answered to immediately. 'Hello', I said in a low tone, 'Hey', she replied rather enthusiastically, 'Not planning to sleep?', I asked, 'Nope, just going to watch YouTube for the night', it turned into a long conversation we ended up talking till 4 am, when we both were yawning, we said our goodbyes and I jumped back on the bed. That was a satisfying conversation, I missed times like these that we had before she found out about my feelings for her. Yeah, things spread fast. I missed her already, I really did. We never connect in school but talk a lot on call or text. I still couldn't sleep, I had a sudden urge to call her, again. I knew I couldn't, I just lay there, flipping through her photos on Instagram and Facebook, 'It's illegal to look so beautiful', I thought to myself, with a sigh and a last glance at her photo I closed my eyes and wandered off to a place I knew would never hurt me, ever. Dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

The two days at his house went as fast as wind and before I knew it we were back in school. I hadn't talked to her those two days. I left my house and headed off to school. I came relatively early; I didn't know what to do so I just sat in class quietly. After a while a few students started coming out of them was my friend, Josh. We waved to each other, before I could say anything I saw her entering the class. It was just me, Josh and her, I quickly told Josh to go for a while, he understood and walked out, I moved towards her slowly, even after 4 years she still made me nervous and gave me the butterflies, she was sitting at her desk when she looked at me, our eyes met, a faint smile appeared across her face, I smiled back and slowly moved towards her, I sat right beside her, dangerous, yes but worth, she didn't mind, before I could speak one of my classmates, Andrew, arrived when she saw him she let out a nervous chuckle and walked out of class. Damn you Andrew was all I wanted to say. There was no point in saying that, I just went and sat at my place waiting for Sam to arrive. After a few minutes, he finally arrived and we headed outside class to the assembly hall. We reached the hall and saw our group comprising of Julie, a short slim blonde, with unusually small green eyes, Rachel, a tall slim brunette with blue eyes, Joey, a short thin blonde with dark brown eyes, Sam, me and her, Amanda. We went and joined the conversation, they all were talking about the chemistry practical test that we had later that day, it was boring, very, Sam tried to change the topic but no not as long as Joey was there, he loved Chemistry, we just listened to stuff we couldn't even understand. I looked at her from the corner of my eye she was looking at him, yes she was I let out a sigh and quietly looked as she pulled him from the group to another corner where they were laughing and enjoying, Joey and Julie too started walking off, well they were dating for a month now so we couldn't really say anything, it was just me and Rachel left there, 'How's it going?', she asked me, she meant how's it going with her, I just let out a sigh and sat at a stool nearby, she pulled another stool and sat beside me, she knew words couldn't comfort me and pulled me into a tight hug, she always cheered me up, no matter how rough my day was, she was always there for me, I whispered a thank you to her as we headed to our respective assigned seats, Sam came and sat next to me a little later while Joey came from the other end with Julie, he planted a kiss on her forehead before joining us. The assembly began and after 30 minutes we headed to our class, I took my seat next to Sam, Julie and Joey sat behind us and Rachel and Amanda in front, the class started, and before I knew it all five of them were soon sleeping, I let out a chuckle, we were seated at the back corner of the class, no teacher ever caught us sleeping, before I knew it I was asleep along with all of them.

I woke up with a start, not to a teacher but to Sam's constant wake up screams, I got a good surprise, Maths was over and along with that Physics and Biology, we slept through all 3, Sam woke up first and now I was up, we woke everyone up and went out for recess, Amanda and Julie headed to the washroom, Sam and Joey were on the choir group and headed for practice while me and Rachel headed to the canteen for some snacks, we bought our food and sat at a corner slab, it was just her and me half the time, Amanda and Julie would spend half their time in the washroom while Joey and Sam had some practice or the other, we finished our food, she knew something was wrong considering I didn't get my second helping which I normally do, she asked me again, I just looked at her for a few seconds, she sighed, 'It's her again, isn't it?', she asked, I looked down in distress, while she comforted me by pulling me into her loving arms that were always open for me, I smiled while I was in her arms, 'She'll realize your worth one day, you just have to wait', she said, I was about to breakdown and I knew it, I was literally sobbing, no one was around, she tried to stop me, after I finally stopped, we headed to class while she made jokes to cheer me up, we reached class, Joey and Julie were already there, Amanda and Sam were not to be seen anywhere, I asked Julie where Amanda was, 'She's with Sam in the basement', she said, I nodded and took my seat, put my head down and just lay there, wandering what they were doing. After a while Sam and Amanda arrived, 'Where were you?', I questioned, 'Nowhere, just talking in the basement', Amanda replied, I nodded and took my seat, time flew after that, I had my lunch with Rachel, and soon it was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

I reached home around 4, I had a lot of work to do, assignments, not just mine but Sam's as well, I promised him I would. I sat on my desk, open books, plain sheets that had to be filled, I let out a sigh and started my work. After 3 hours, finally, done. I went sat in front of my computer, playing when I received a text, hoping it was from her, I quickly checked, it wasn't hers, it was Abigail's, a classmate, who I've rejected many times and I knew I had to do it again, the text read, 'Hey, free tomorrow? Want to grab a cup of coffee?', I promptly replied, 'No, thanks though', 'Ok', she replied, before she could text anything else I replied, 'Got to go, Bye', I said no to her so many times, not because I didn't want to go, but because I promised myself I wouldn't date anyone, except Amanda. I had never been in a relationship; I didn't want to if it wasn't with her. I lay on my bed later that day, listening to songs, all of them described my life, exactly, it was 10, I still expected a text, it was always late night, after a few minutes, I got a text, from her this time, I jumped up to read it, 'Call me', it read, I immediately did, 'Hey', she said from the other side, 'Hi', I said, something was wrong, her voice was dull, I asked her what had happened, she seemed perplexed at how I knew something was wrong, 'I lost my notebook, I need the marks', she said, 'Oh, how can I help?', I asked her, 'I don't know, can I come over? I can finish them with you.', she asked 'I'll come over instead. You don't have to walk all the way down.', 'Really?', she asked, 'Sure', I replied, with that I was off, I slowly unlocked the main door and locked it back, got on my bicycle and headed to her house, it was a 10 minute ride, I reached and left her text, she quickly opened the door, I still acted nervous, I couldn't be myself in front of her, she made me nervous, 'We aren't going to do any work out there, come in', she said, I was brought back to my senses and walked in, we were in her room, she sat on her desk and started her work, I didn't know why she had called me, 'Amanda, why did you call me anyway?', I asked her, 'Well, you'd like to spend some time with me, I thought since we barely talk in school, so I'll finish my work, then we can talk', she said, I couldn't help but smile, the same old dumb smile, she looked at me, holding back laughter again, 'Do I always have to give you permission to laugh?', I asked her with a chuckle, we burst into fits of laughter, 'Make yourself comfortable, I'll finish my work in sometime' I nodded, I went and sat on her bed, playing with the basketball kept on it, she loved basketball, more than food maybe. I sat there while she did her work, I offered to help, but my handwriting was so untidy that I myself couldn't understand at times. It took a while but she was done, she let out a sigh of relief and sat on the bed with me, we had times like this, pillow fights till midnight, stupid makeups, nail painting, hair dying and long conversations, till a while ago. 'So, what do you want to do?', I asked her, a goofy grin spread across her face, I understood, we had 2 seconds, I grabbed a pillow while she did the same, bang one on my head, 'Ouch, slow down', I cried, she was laughing, heuristically, no sign of stopping, she dominated me all the time, I couldn't do anything, she was pretty strong, one more hard shot, this time with a response, I hit her back, she fell on the bed, she wanted revenge, she started to get up, before she could I quickly caught her hands as we both locked in a hand battle, I emerged victorious in the end, 'I give up', she said, I got up and fell on the floor, gasping for breath, 'That was fun, we haven't done that in a long time', she said, I nodded, it was true, I missed those times, 'I get to paint your nails, you lost', I said, 4 years and no rules changed, 'Yep, let me fetch them', she said and ran out, she came back with a box, I opened it up, I took the black color, and painted her right hand nails with that, I used yellow for the left hand nails, she laughed while I did that, I never learned how to do it properly, 'What, I never got the hang of it', I whined, she chuckled, 'Done', I exclaimed, 'Wow, award winning', she laughed, 'Sure', I replied, it was past midnight, 'I should head back', I said, she nodded, hours together weren't enough, 'We can play once more', she said, 'We could, but I got to get home', I said, 'Yea, that's right, okay then', I took my books and walked out, I got on my bicycle, I waved to her and rode of, smiling to myself, the day turned out to be excellent, I reached home, there was a text from her, asking did I reach, I replied a yes, goodnight she replied, goodnight, I replied back, she was considerate and I was overjoyed at that thought, I smiled as I plopped on my bed, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

'1001 sheep, 1002 sheep, 1003 sheep, oh this isn't going to work', I said to myself, I had been tossing and turning the whole night, I reached home at 1 am, I slept for barely an hour and got up, for no reason, and it was 4 am now, I still couldn't sleep, I tried everything I possibly could, counting sheep, changing all possible positions, you name it, I just couldn't sleep. It had been a great night, I smiled at the flashbacks of today's events, her laughter, her smile, the way she wouldn't give up, everything about her. Even after everything we managed to be friends, not like before, but it was gradually changing, I smiled again. I tried to sleep, no I couldn't, I was awoken by a text, from Rachel, 'Hey, awake?', it read, I gave her a ring, she was a weirdo, always awake at the strangest times, 'Hey', answered her sweet voice, 'Hey', I replied, 'I just woke up, I came for a walk outside, can we meet outside your house?', she asked, 'What?', I asked in a loud voice, I was surprised she was up so early and now she was near my house, 'What? I'm outside your house', she said, 'I'm coming', I replied and hung up the call, I went outside and saw her standing outside the gate, I slowly opened it and signaled her to come in, tiptoeing we went to my room and I shut the door, 'You're crazy, you know', I told her, 'Yeah I know', she replied, 'What's the deal? You're out of your house all of us sudden', 'I got up, had nothing to do, I knew you'll be awake so I came here', she said, I laughed and sat down on the bed while she sat next to me, 'Let's play?', she said, 'You're never going to change are you?', I said with a chuckle and plugged in the gaming console, she was a girl who had an unusual love for games, we were playing till 5 am when we realized how late it was and she said she had to go, I nodded as I led her out through the door, 'Bye', she said as she was leaving, 'No, wait', I called, I put my shoes on and walked out, 'I'll drop you off', I said and we walked off. I dropped her to her house and headed home, it was 6 am by now I had another hour or so, I plopped myself on the bed again, and within moments was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

'Ugh, this is great', I said to myself as I threw my bag on my desk, I was so early and no one had come yet, I knew no one would come for a while so I just opened my Math's book and starting studying, it was the best option at that moment, after what seemed a century Rachel walked in, I got up from my seat and headed to her place, 'Hey', I said, she shrieked and fell on the table, 'Oh Hi, sorry I didn't see you in class', she said rather shyly, I chuckled as I sat on the chair opposite to her side, she had doubts about Math's and she was clearing those doubts, I hated Math's but I was good at it, ironic as it was. 'Okay, so then we get the equation as', I was interrupted by Rachel, '8.56', she said, 'Correct', I replied. While we were still working on a sum, Sam entered the classroom Amanda beside him, 'Hey', I greeted them, 'Let's get down, to the auditorium', Amanda said, Sam and Rachel headed down immediately while I waited for Amanda to get her books, we both starting climbing downstairs to the auditorium, after that night we felt a lot more comfortable with each other and I was hoping we'd hang out often in school, 'How was your weekend?', I asked her, 'Awesome, and thanks for coming over the other night, it meant a lot to me', she said with a smile, 'Anywhere, anytime', I replied, 'We should hang out more, you're the only other one who sleeps late, come over tonight', she said with a hoping expression, I raised my eyebrows, and shook my head with a rather shocked expression, 'What?', she asked, 'Seriously?', I questioned, ' Yea, of course, we had fun didn't we?', she said, 'Yea, we did have a lot of fun, so what time?', I asked, 'Any time after 10', she replied, I nodded with a smile and we went to our assigned places in the auditorium. Wow, I thought to myself, she wants me to come over like seriously, I was lost in my world, I was brought back to Earth by Sam's fingers snapping in front of my face, 'Dude, assembly's going to start in a minute, 'Yea', I said, still surprised, Joey and Sam were sitting on either side of me, the assembly began in a while and after that we headed back to class.

'No, no, no!', shrieked Julie, 'We're not going anywhere but to Rachel's house', she said, 'Your house tomorrow!', shouted Joey, it was 4 pm, right after school, initially we'd decided to go to Julie's house the next day, but Julie insisted on going today, or more accurately, right now, while they argued I couldn't help but think that Julie's house tomorrow would be the better option, I wouldn't see the difference but I was supposed to be at Amanda's tonight and they'll ruin the plan, 'Julie's house tomorrow', I chipped in, 'I agree', said Sam, 'Me too', said Amanda, 'Count me in', said Rachel, the five of us except Julie took a step back, crossed our arms and looked at Julie, 'Fine, you win, my house tomorrow', she said and walked away Joey running after her, 'I got to go', said Sam, 'I'm going too', said Rachel, 'Bye', Amanda and I shouted as Sam and Rachel headed out the gate playfully bumping each other, 'So', I said, 'When are you going home?', I asked, 'Another hour, I can't wait for so long', Amanda whined, 'Come on, we'll get some snacks', I offered, 'That'd be good', said Amanda, as we walked out the gate to, ,a coffee shop nearby. That was not what I was expecting, I was thinking I'll just get shot down by her again, instead she said yes, I couldn't show it, I felt so good after so many days. 'Let me get that', I said as I reached for the door of the coffee shop, I slowly opened it for her to enter, 'Grab a seat', I said, we seated ourselves and the waitress got us two menu cards, 'What should we order?', Amanda asked, 'Whatever you like', I replied, 'Sir?', said the waitress, 'Yea?', I replied, 'We have a special offer for couples. it consists of...', Amanda interrupted the waitress saying, 'Oh, no, we're not not a...', 'We're not a couple', I interrupted, 'Oh, I'm so sorry', she said as she left, 'Woah, that was weird', I said, 'That's why I didn't want us hanging out', Amanda said, 'Anyone who saw us would think we're a couple', she said with a soft chuckle, 'Yep', I said, 'Can I have your orders please?', said the waitress, 'I'll take a chicken sandwich and lemonade', Amanda replied, 'Same', I said. We were soon out of the coffee shop and heading back to school, I was already late, I couldn't leave Amanda alone though, 'Oh, my mom's waiting for me', she said, 'I'll talk to you later, bye', she said as she walked away, 'Bye', I replied, one last wave and she was gone, I had to head home too, I took my bicycle out of the cycle stand and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened the door to my house it was a very cold day, an empty house before me, lonely, sad and depressed I walked into the house. It had been two days since I last saw Amanda, she was down with the flu and I couldn't even go to her house. I shut the door and quietly sat at one corner, I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek, how is she, what is she doing now, is she alright, I burst into tears thinking about all this. Amidst my toil I heard my phone ringing. "Rachel!", I exclaimed as I picked my phone before I could say anything she said "Open the door, I'm outside", I ran to get the door as soon as the door opened I buried my face in her arms still crying. She always knew how to comfort me, an elder sister in many ways to me. "It's going to be okay, stop crying", she said, "I love you so much", I whispered as my tears subdued, "I love you too so much", she said as she planted a kiss on my forehead and wrapped her arms around me. I loved her so much she meant the world to me. Two days back was when I last saw Amanda after an awesome time in the coffee shop, I was supposed to be at her house that night but couldn't go there because she had the flu, I skipped the party at Julie's house too, I didn't want to be there if Amanda wasn't. "Let's cheer you up, up for a game of FIFA?", she asked with a smirk, "You bet on it", I replied, "Let's go", she screamed and started dragging me to the room, "Ouch! I'm a human not a Barbie doll!", I exclaimed, she just laughed and threw me on the bed and turned on the console, we started playing, after about an hour the opposite team's players weren't moving, I looked back to see a knocked out Rachel, snoring, I chuckled loudly as I carefully picked her up and lay her on the bed, tucked her in with a blanket "Goodnight", I said as slowly kissed her cheek, I turned off the light and went to my parent's room to sleep, my parents had gone out so I had the house all to myself, "Sleep here only no", Rachel said, I thought for a moment, was it okay, yea what's the big deal, "Coming", I replied I slowly lay beside her, "Goodnight", she whispered and put her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and in no time we were both fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I checked my watch it was 3 am I wondered who would be calling considering Rachel was her and fast asleep, I slowly moved her and set her on the pillow and took my phone, "Amanda!", I screamed as I jumped from my bed and attended the call, "Hi", I said loudly, "Hey, come over, I'm not feeling well and I've been very lonely these 2 days", she said so faintly and the sadness in her tone made my eyes fill with tears, "I'm on my way", I said and cut the call, Rachel was fast asleep, I figured I'd be back before she wakes up but just in case I left a note and headed out of the house, I quickly got on my cycle and peddled as fast as I possibly could, it was a dark and lonely road, it took me about five minutes at full speed to reach her house, I found her waiting right outside, she looked so pale and sick and tired, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, she headed in and I parked my cycle and quickly followed her to her room, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I closed her room door and without a second thought pulled her into a tight hug, she hugged me back even tighter, "You should move away, you'll catch my flu", she said, "I don't care, I missed you so much, I'm not going to miss you more", I said and felt a tear roll down my cheek and onto hers, "Why are you crying?", she asked me, I moved one step back and saw tears in her eyes, "You're crying to", I exclaimed, "I'm crying cause you're crying, now stop crying and tell me why you're crying", "I.. I missed you! What do you expect, I love you so much and I haven't seen you in days and I just I missed you Amanda", I said, "Seth, I'm not ready for any relationship, I hope you know that", she said, "Yeah, I just, I missed you so much, I'm sorry I shouldn't have just hugged you like that", I said as I just put my head down regretting what I did, "It's okay, you can hug me, you're like one of my best friends and of course you can hug me and you have all the rights to miss me, it's okay, you don't have to apologize" she said with a smile and put a hand on my shoulder, I smiled back and slowly hugged her again, she hugged me back and we were like that for a few minutes after which I slowly made her to sit down and sat beside her, "I shouldn't have called you so late, I was just feeling lonely and I thought you might be alone as well", she said, "Nah, you can call me anytime, I'm not alone though Rachel's come over she's sleeping I guess," I said, "Oh, do you ever think she likes you?", "She loves me", I replied with a slight chuckle, "No, no not in that way", "Oh, I don't think so", I replied, she just nodded head, "So, how are you feeling, when are you coming back to school?", I asked, shaking my head in a way that showed I really wanted her back, "We don't have school this week, dumbass", she said as she slapped my head. "Oh yea", I said rubbing my head where she banged me, "You're looking great by the way, that top looks so familiar", I said, she was wearing a back sleeveless top with a few white stripes here and there and a dark blue jeans, "Thanks, your sister gifted it to me for my birthday last year", she said, "Oh yea, speaking of which, what do you want for your birthday, you're going to be 14 this year, I can't keep getting you teddy bears with I love you written on them", I said laughing, "Yea", she said nodding sarcastically, "I have a pack of bears ready to attack", we both burst into fits of laughter, "Okay, tell me what do you want", I asked still laughing, "How about you don't get me anything instead we relive my ninth birthday, I mean the day before my ninth birthday, my ninth birthday eve, you might call it", she said, "Oh you want to do that, wet my sister's pants with water, break a few windows, burn Sam's pants and replace Julie's hair shampoo with a hair removal cream and did I miss anything", I said smiling recalling a five year old memory, "Yep, falling asleep in Rachel's attic and waking up in the morning to Joe's cries about the fact that his candy was over, which, again, we did", she said naughtily smiling, "Damn, we did all that like seriously", I asked shaking my head, "Partners in crime, remember?", she questioned, "Yep, yep, yep, so all this again?", I asked, "Do we have a deal partner?", "We sure do, partner", I said, "Okay, now I should be heading home", I said, walking to the main door followed by Amanda, "Yea, so see you soon, come by this week, come by everyday if you're free actually, it's so much fun hanging out with you, just like old times", she said shaking her head nervously, "I will come, I'm free", I said nodding, "Okay", she said smiling, "So, umm can I hug you again before going please", I said chuckling, "No, this time I'll hug you", she said as she hugged me tightly and I slowly hugged back, "See you soon", I said, I pulled out of the hug and head out "Send me a text once you reach please", "I will", I replied as I got on my cycle, "Bye", I said, peddling away "Bye", she replied as she shut the door. Ugh. Loneliness strikes again, I was alone on a dark road at 4 am, I pedaled fast as possible, I was home soon and I sent the text to Amanda and quickly got on to my bed beside Rachel she was still fast asleep, I slowly picked her up and put her back onto my chest, I really liked the way she slept with me, I planted a kiss on her forehead as a thank you for everything, before whispering an I love you and closed my eyes and was soon asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed, Amanda always called at 1 or 2 and asked me to come over, I was enjoying myself a lot, I was happy though I knew she still didn't feel the same way for me being around her was happiness itself. Our group decided to go to Julie's house on Friday and everyone could be there except Amanda because her parents didn't allow her, I planned on bailing too, but on Friday morning Rachel and Sam dragged me to her house. Everyone was having fun, Julie and Joey sitting and their cute couple moments, Sam trying to bottle flip, Rachel irritating Sam and then there was me, sulking in the side waiting for Amanda to come online. Just then there was a knock at the door, I opened the door, 'Surprise!', Amanda I screamed, I couldn't believe my eyes, 'Amanda!', Sam screamed and came running towards her pushing me out of the way, 'Ugh. Damn Sam', I thought to myself I couldn't even say a word, Sam ran and hugged her, he just took her to one side and sat with her talking, I didn't even bother, I always hated talking to her when anyone was around, Rachel was eating at the table, she looked sad from when Amanda arrived, I went to her and asked her what's wrong, 'Nothing', she replied, and went back to eating, 'Hey look here', I said, she looked at me, I could see a tear rolling down her cheek, 'Rachel', I said softly, 'Don't say anything please, I don't want them to know I'm crying', she said wiping her tears, I nodded, 'Come outside let's take a walk', I said and headed towards the door, 'Where are you going?', Amanda asked, 'I forgot my house keys, my parents won't be home tomorrow, I'll fetch them and come', Rachel said, 'Alright, see you', we walked out and shut the door. 'What happened?, I asked wiping a tear of her face, she was still crying slowly, not saying a word, 'Hey come here', I said and hugged her, I couldn't figure out she never cried she was always a strong girl, 'Tell me', I said, 'I just I felt bad for one second that's all', she said, 'About what?', I said slightly chuckling, 'You didn't cry when Ma'am said you're never gonna grow up', 'This was different, I just felt sad..' she said, 'About what Rach', I asked, 'How Amanda just made you so happy the moment she walked in', she said, 'Oh.. What do you mean?', I asked shocked, 'I just I felt jealous maybe I don't know', she said starting to cry again, 'Hey listen, Rach, you mean the world to me, it's nothing like that, you make me happy too, I love your company, I love you, you're no less to me than Amanda', I said trying to convince her, 'If you had to choose between me and her', she said, 'Well I can't, you both mean the same to me', I said, 'Choose one', she said, I stood speechless, 'I thought so', she said and started walking away, 'Rach, wait', I said, 'Remember you told me about your mystery guy?', she nodded, 'If you had to choose him or me, you'd choose him', I exclaimed trying to make her feel better, She looked down and then looked at me 'That's the thing, you're the mystery guy', she said, I shaked my head confused and shocked, 'What?', I said, she looked at me and just nodded and walked away, I didn't move I just stood there rooted to the spot, all this while she was with me, in my house, in my arms and loved me and I didn't know, I walked towards Julie's house when I reached I punched the door frustrated Julie opened the door 'Hey, chill!', she said angry, 'Sorry by mistake', I said and walked in, Sam was asleep on the couch, Amanda where watching television, Joey was eating, I couldn't see Rachel anywhere, 'Where's Rachel?', I asked, 'She went to bed', Julie replied, I nodded, 'I'm going to sleep to', I said and picked my bag, 'There's a room next to Rachel's if you want to sleep alone', she said, 'Yea okay thanks', I said and headed upstairs, I opened my room and just plopped on the bed, not knowing what to do, I had to talk to her, I got up and knocked on her door, she didn't answer, I assumed she slept, I slowly opened the door and went in, there she was sleeping like a little angel, I stood next to her watching her and thinking of the stupid stuff we always did, I slowly kissed her on the forehead, she woke up, she looked at me, I just sighed, 'Hi', I said, 'Hey', she said, 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have just walked away', 'It's okay', I said taking both my hands and holding hers, 'I spoilt our friendship didn't I', she said, I nodded smiling 'No, you didn't', I said, 'Nothing's changed I promise', 'You still love me?', she asked, I smiled, 'You're the best I love you', I said, 'I love you too', she replied, 'I'll see you later okay I'm very sleepy', I said and left 'Goodnight', she said as I shut the door. I stood outside my back against the wall, I couldn't figure out what to do, I obviously couldn't talk to her about my problems with Amanda anymore she'd just end up getting hurt, being with her would be weird to say the least, I couldn't imagine us doing the stuff we did before, stuff that would be weird to do knowing she loved me in a different way. I walked to my room as I thought of all this, I opened the door and sat on the bed, I'd much rather be sleeping with Rachel right now instead of being alone in my room, I couldn't do anything about it right now, I slowly lay on the bed and quietly went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

'Get up', screamed a very angry Julie as she pulled my blanket and thew it to the floor 'We're supposed to be on our way to Tyler's party' she poured a glass of water on my head and went out turning the lights on and pulling the curtains open, 'Ugh', I whined, I didn't want to be at his party, Amanda always had a thing for him, he joined school last year, he was a year older and in a higher grade as well, she had always tried to get his attention, he stayed away from her mostly but she still tried her best, I thought of myself for a second, it was exactly what I am doing with Amanda, damn, she's in the same situation I was, I got up and headed for the washroom. After I was done, I headed down the stairs, everyone was up, all having their breakfast on the table, I took my seat alongside Sam, 'I want another pancake', cried Joey, 'They're no more left', Julie said, 'I'll cry', he whined 'Aw come here baby', she hugged him 'I promise I'll make them for you', we all laughed as Joey smiled, he was such a kid, people wondered how he got a girl like Julie, I saw Rachel opposite me she wasn't in a good mood and had barely touched her food, everyone was done, they all left except Rachel, she was still eating, 'What's wrong', I asked, 'Nothing just not hungry', she replied as she took a bite, I nodded, 'I wanna skip the party', Rachel said, 'I do too', I replied, 'Can we talk?', Rach asked, 'Sure', I replied sitting upright, 'You're never gonna tell me anything from now are you?', she asked, 'Of course I will, just nothing that'll hurt you Rach', I replied, she nodded, 'Need a pancake?', she asked, before I could say anything Joey came out of the kitchen, 'I'll take that', he said as he tossed the pancake in the air and it fell back in his mouth, 'Mm, nice', he said as he walked into Julie's room, 'Huh', I said as I ate my last pancake, 'Joey', Rachel said, I chuckled, 'Let's get ready', Rachel said, 'Come on top help me choose', she pulled my hand, and dragged me to the room, 'Calm down', I laughed, as I jumped on the bed, she held a yellow frock with some kind of design and a red dress with a nice flower on it, 'Um red', I said, 'That's what I thought', she said and put them away, 'Now shoes', 'No', I whined, 'Come here first', I pulled her on the bed, 'Woah', she said shocked, I smiled as I planted a long kiss on her cheek, 'What's that for?', she asked, 'Nothing, just that random I love you kiss', I replied, she smiled slowly, 'What happened?', I asked, 'I don't know, I just thought I'd never have this kind of moment with you again, you know like when I could just hug you and just cuddle up with you, I don't know if I can still do that', she said as a tear flew down her cheek, I felt so bad at that moment, I pulled her into a tight hug, the tightest I'd ever held her, 'Rach, I promise, you can always hug me or cuddle up whenever you like, when have you ever stopped me, when I was lonely, sad you were there, what makes you think I won't be there for you', I quietly told her, I felt a tear run down my cheek too, I didn't know why that had happened, I wiped it away quickly, and pulled away, I wiped her tears as gently as I could, she looked happier, 'Thanks', she said, I smiled, 'Now shoes', she jumped up, 'Alright', she held 3 pairs of shoes, I randomly picked the red ones to match with the dress Rachel was satisfied with that, I then headed to my room to get dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

Blinding lights, loud music, couples dancing, and then there was the four of us, Amanda, Rachel, Sam and myself, sitting cause we didn't have anyone to dance with, I expected Sam to be dancing with Amanda but for some reason he didn't ask her to dance yet, Amanda sat beside me looking at Tyler dance with his girlfriend, Amy, 'He won't even look at me', Amanda cried, 'He'll get your worth', I replied, 'Uh huh', she said sarcastically, Julie and Joey were dancing right at the center, Sam and Rachel went on the dance floor, they were dancing now too, well mostly Sam, Rachel just turned around in circles as Sam spun her, it was just Amanda and me left, 'Hey, you want to dance?', I asked shyly, 'Yea I'd love to', she replied, I was overjoyed I took her hand and led her to the dance floor, I didn't know where to put my hands, judging by the look on her face, she didn't know either, I put mine on her shoulder and she put hers on my shoulders, and obviously that was awkward we couldn't dance, 'Dumbass, look at them', she laughed pointing at Julie and Joey, she had her arms on his shoulders and he had his on her waist, 'Well I didn't think that'll be appropriate noe?', I asked, 'Who cares, look at Sam and Rachel', she chuckled, 'Point', I replied as I put my hands on her waist, I recognized the song it was 'With or Without You' by U2, perfect song I thought to myself, it was slow and felt really good for the moment, 'You've done this before?', she asked, 'A few times, what about you', I said, 'Nope, never', she replied, a few minutes just like that, 'Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's up with Rachel, she's been sad since I showed up the other day', she asked, I didn't know if I should tell her, I decided to tell her, she'd at least know, 'She felt sad about something', I replied, 'About what?', she asked again, I sighed, 'The fact that you made me so happy the moment you walked in and that she never could do that for me', I replied slowly, 'Is that why you went out?', I nodded, 'I saw her crying, she didn't want to talk inside, so I took her outside', I said sadly, 'What did she say exactly', she asked me, 'Let's just say that um, she has feelings for me', I replied, 'I knew it', Amanda said excited, 'Go date her!', she shouted at me, 'No', I replied laughing, 'Why not, you know everything about each other, you guys sleep together sometimes, I mean all the time, you guys do everything a couple should be doing, I mean why just why wouldn't you date her', she said with a sharp tone, I thought for a while, 'She's not you', I replied with a smile, she stood there not knowing what to say, 'I'll see you later, Tyler's free, ask him to dance', I said and walked away, the rest of the night went slow, Sam hooked up with some girl from another school, Julie and Joey headed home, Amanda was with Tyler, Rachel and I decided to head home too, we walked down to Rachel's house, when I realized her parents weren't home and I couldn't leave her alone, I told her to stay at my house, so she packed her clothes and we headed to my place, I was in a playful mood but seeing she was sleepy I thought I'll sleep too, she jumped on my bed like she always did, I thought for a while where should I be sleeping, if I went somewhere else she'd just feel bad, so I jumped on the bed and lay beside her, she was too tired to talk and was asleep in a while and before I knew it, I was fast asleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

Tragic, the only word to describe what happened that night. Rachel woke me up at 3 and explained what had happened. I was lost in thought, Tyler had a little after party and Amanda was with him, and apparently Tyler got Amanda drunk, when she left the house a car hit her and she was hurt badly. We went to see her, she had suffered two fractures on her right leg, one on her left arm and several minor injuries, Tyler's parents were called and were charged for underage drinking and Amanda was grounded for a month. It was 5, Joey and Julie had just arrived, followed by Sam. Amanda was crying, not because of the pain but because her parents had grounder her and were on their way home from there business trip to Spain, her birthday was two weeks from now so you couldn't really blame her for feeling this way. "Amanda, it's okay", Sam said sitting next to her, "It's not", she replied, "Guys I have to go, my parents are gonna be home soon", Rachel said, "Amanda take care", "I'm heading home too", Sam said to Rachel, "I'll come with you". They both left. Joey went and sat next to Amanda, Julie sat next to him, "You know situations like these make me cry", Joey said, "I'm not dying Joe", Amanda smirked, "Get well soon, I'll be alone in the washroom", Julie said smiling, Amanda nodded her head, "We'll see you later", Julie said as her and Joey walked out. "You know I have to speak really loud if you stand so far at the door", Amanda said, I went and sat beside her, I noticed tears filling her eyes, "Stop crying", I said wiping her tears, "We'll talk to your parents, figure something out", "I don't know", she said, "I was looking forward to this", I just sat there, I didn't wanna say anything, I knew all I wanted to do but couldn't. "You can go if you want to you know", she said, "Hey, you can come home, now right? I mean there's nothing left for the doctors to do", I said, "Yeah, but I don't know how to get home, I can't walk, I can't climb the stairs up to my house", she said sadly, "What am I here for", I chuckled, "Let's go", "Sure?", she asked, "Why not, I'll get a cab", I replied and left the room. I helped Amanda inside and got in, "Thanks Seth, really thank you", she said, I just smiled, I had my thoughts on something else, Rachel, I should've dropped her home but I just wanted to stay with Amanda and I was just hoping she would not feel bad. We reached Amanda's house around 9, I helped her get out of the cab, "How am I gonna climb those stairs", Amanda whined, "Like this", I replied, I lifted her off the ground, "Woah", she screamed, flinging her arms around my neck, I chuckled, "Hold on", I said, as I climbed the stairs, we reached her door soon enough, I slowly let her down, "Careful", I said, "God, Seth", she shook her head, as she hugged me, I slowly hugged her back smiling to myself, "You scared me", "I meant to", I exclaimed laughing slowly pulling from the hug, I was looking in her eyes, I could feel my urge to getting lost in the moment so I immediately looked away, "I'll take you to your room, you can go rest for a while", I said, "Yea that'll be good", she replied, I lifted her off the ground as slowly as possible as she fling her arms around me, I walked past the living room and placed her on her bed, "Thanks again Seth", she said, "Anytime", I replied as I sat next to her, "So what's the deal with you and Tyler?", I asked, "There's no deal, I wasted my night with him to find out he was in love with his girlfriend, Betty", she sighed, "God, so you left alone, you could've just called", I said, "I expected you to be getting all mushy with Rachel", she exclaimed laughing, "Shut up", I whined, Amanda's phone started ringing, "It's my dad's call", she said, her tone changed to a scared tone, "Hey dad", she said as calmly as she could, "Yes, I'll be here, my friend's here with me, you remember Seth", she continued, "Sure bye", she cut the call, "God that was scary", she said, "What'd he say?", I asked, "They're on the way", she said, "Oh great, I'm out of here", I replied nervously as I jumped from the bed, she caught me with her right arm before I could get away, "You're not going anywhere", she said firmly, "I can't face them alone", she said, "Please", I said, "Okay", she said in the saddest tone, leaving me and looking down, holding her hand on her face, "Oh God, alright", I said as I jumped back on the bed and hugged her, "I act so well!", she exclaimed, "Shut up", I said annoyed, she chuckled as she drew away and fell on the pillow, "I'm sleepy", she whined, "Go to sleep, lady", I replied still annoyed, "You're just saying that so you can run away", she said, "After that face you made, no thanks, you won't talk to me for weeks", I said smiling sarcastically, she smiled, slowly shaking her head looking at me, "What?", I asked, "Nothing, just seeing you so happy in so many days, it feels good", she replied, "I'm not happy Amanda, I just show that I am", I replied sadly, "She makes you happy", she said, "What are you implying?", I asked, "Deep down you like her, a part of you looks at her and wants her to be yours and then there's another part that just doesn't want to care about her feelings", she said, it was true or at least a little true, "Maybe yes, it's Rachel, my best friend I don't know how I feel", I replied, "I think you should find out", she said, I nodded, my phone rang, I picked it to find Rachel's name, I just left the call, "Pick it!", she exclaimed, "No, she'll feel bad if I tell her I'm here", I said as my phone stopped ringing, she sighed, "I honestly hope this does not create a problem with Rachel and my friendship", she firmly stated, "It won't", I replied, we heard the door opening, "Oh great", Amanda whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, I'm working slow so I can give you all a decent chapter to read.**

I sat rooted to the bed as her father Jack walked in followed by her mother, Helen, Jack was a tall just above 6 feet tall and buffed like a wrestler with a firm face, Helen was a short, slim and wore spectacles, "Hi dad, hi mom", Amanda said loudly looking at them as she sat upright, "Hi honey", her mom said running and hugging her, "Couldn't you jump out of the way or something", her dad said smiling, as she laughed, "Hey Seth, how are you", he said turning to me, "All good uncle", I replied with a smile, "One week and she's driven you nuts, I guess", her mom added as she drew away from the hug, "It's not like that", I chuckled, "Am I still grounded dad?", she asked hopingly, "Obviously, you drank, underaged Amanda, I'm lenient with you but this was a little too much", he replied, "Uncle it's her birthday in two weeks, I mean just one day you can let her off, and I mean it wasn't her fault, she might've just drank it unknowingly", I said with some courage, though the words barely came out of my mouth, "I think it's alright Jack", her mom added on, "One day", Jack said, "I can go to my friend's homes once a while at least right?", she questioned, he looked at her firmly, "Please", I added slowly, he turned to me and looked me right in the eye, "Alright", he exclaimed, "I love you dad, and mom", she said excited, "School, friends and home", the only three places you're allowed, and nowhere out of a 1 mile distance", he added firmly, Amanda nodded, "I think I'll leave", I said, "Stay", Amanda whined, "I would but I have a lot of work to complete", I replied, "Oh, I do too", she said, "Dad, can I complete my work with Seth?", she asked turning to her dad, "Be safe", he said as he left the room, followed by Helen, "I can't carry you all the way, I'll get a cab", I chuckled, "No wait, I want to walk", she said, "Are you crazy?", I asked her, "Obviously", she replied, "Shut up, I'm getting a cab, keep your books ready", I said as I left her room. I came back a while later, Amanda was sitting on her bed ready with her books, "Let's go", she said as she started hopping, I helped her down the stairs and into the cab, "God, I can't even go down a flight of stairs without help", she whined, "Well look on the bright side, I get to carry you up and down the stairs", I joked, "Oh shut up", she cried, my phone started ringing, Rachel again, "Pick it", Amanda said firmly, "Alright", I said, "Hey", Rachel's voice, "Hey, where are you?", I asked her, "Home, was gonna come over to finish out work", she said, "Yea sure, I'm on my way home", I said, "Cool", she said as I cut the call, "Well?", Amanda questioned, "Rachel is coming over", I answered as I opened the cab door.

"So add this to this", Rachel told Amanda, "But won't it, oh yea correct", she replied, "Idiots", I said as I scrolled through my Instagram feed, "Oh shut up nerd man, at least help us, you're done with it", Amanda shouted, Rachel chuckled, I didn't say anything back just to annoy them, "I don't believe him", Rachel exclaimed, I chuckled as I put my head on her lap, "Aye, I have to finish my work", she said, I ignored her as I took a pillow and buried my face in it, "Aw so cute you guys", Amanda said squeaking loudly, Rachel couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks", she said shyly. That's all I could remember before I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I got up on Rachel's lap, she had slept too and Amanda was lying down beside her, "Finally", Amanda whispered, "Shush", I said, I tried not to wake her and put her on the bed, she had slept in the same position, she knew I would've woken if she moved, it was so sweet of her, I smiled thinking if anyone would have done that, I put a blanket over her and walked out of the room after turning the lights off followed by Amanda, who was hopping slowly as possible, we went down the hallway and to the living room, I jumped on the beanbag and Amanda joined me, "How long was I out?", I asked her, "Two hours, Rachel fell asleep an hour back", "Wait, she didn't move for like an hour", I asked, Amanda nodded, "So cute, right?", she asked, "What is?", I questioned smiling, "Shut up", she said, "What she did, that was, that was so sweet!", she exclaimed, "Woah, looks like you're starting to like her", I teased, she gave me a look as I made a run for it, "You idiot", she said as she prepared to chase me, "Oh wait, you can't run", I continued, "I hate you!", she said, "Aw, I love you", I said sitting next to her and hugging her, she smiled, "I love you too", I smiled when I heard her say that, I didn't want to make the situation uncomfortable, I just hugged her, "I'm sleepy", Amanda said breaking the silence, it was 11pm, "Should I drop you home", I asked her, "No I want to stay here, I asked my dad, are you okay with it?", she asked, "Duh, obviously, why wouldn't I", I replied laughing, "Wouldn't you be getting all mushy with Rachel?", she said again, my face froze as I looked at her, "You can laugh", she tried to imitate me, I chuckled, "Come on, let's go to my parent's room", I said as I helped Rachel up the hallway, I sat on the bed beside her, "You know school starts in two days", she said, "Yea I know", I sighed, Amanda jumped on the bed and plopped her head on a pillow, "You're going to sleep?", she asked, "Yea in some time", I replied, she nodded, "I'll be back", I said as I started getting down the bed, "No wait:, she said, "Come here first", she pulled me on the bed beside her as she hugged me, "Aw, you're the best", I said hugging her back, "No you are, you were with me the whole day, you're the best, thank you", she said holding on tighter, "Why thank you? I'm your friend, what did you expect?", I asked kissing her forehead, "I love you", she said slowly, "I love you too", I replied, "I'm gonna sleep", she said as she slowly started drawing out of the hug, "I'm going to sleep too, see you in the morning, goodnight", I said, "Goodnight", she said as I left the room, I smiled as I jumped next to Rachel, I had no thoughts in my mind, it was all clear this time, I looked at Rachel as I put my hands around her and went to sleep.


End file.
